mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Jorgensen vs. Jeff Curran
The fight was Jeff Curran's return to the UFC. The Fight The first round began, Curran landed an inside kick early. "Keep your hands up!" his corner yelled. Four thirty-five. Curran landed a good right hand. Curran looks confident in his hands, he landed a good jab. Four fifteen. "Keep popping that jab!" They spun around wildly. Jorgensen got a single to guard. Four minutes. Jorgensen defended a triangle nicely. "Punish him here! Elbow! Keep the pressure!" Jorgensen worked the body. Three thirty-five. Jorgensen landed a right hand. Three fifteen. Jorgensen headbutted the body and again. Three minutes. Jorgensen landed a great short left elbow. "Short elbows!" Two thirty-five. Curran wanted to strike from the bottom, good lefts from the bottom here. Jorgensen replied with a right hand. Two minutes. "Elbows!" Curran nearly swept, he worked rubber guard. Jorgensen defended a triangle. Jorgensen came back down to guard defending another sweep attempt. One thirty-five. "Left elbow over the top!" Jorgensen's corner yelled. One fifteen. Curran landed a left elbow from the bottom. Curran stood, Jorgensen dumped him right back down to guard. One minute. "Put his head on the cage and hit him!" The female ref stood them up. Thirty. Curran landed a big looping right hand over the top and a right uppercut and an inside kick. Fifteen as Jorgensen shot and got a single to guard. "Guillotine! Elbow!" Curran landed a right elbow from the bottom. The first round ended. 10-9 Jorgensen pretty clearly. Curran's corner told Curran not to stay in front of Jorgensen and to keep moving to avoid his takedowns. The second round began and they touched gloves. Jorgensen landed an inside kick and blocked a high kick. Jorgensen landed a solid jab. Jorgensen landed a left hook. Four thirty-five as Curran landed a right hand. Jorgensen stuffed a single and kneed the body and then the face twice and again. Four fifteen. Jorgensen kneed the face four times and then the body. He kneed the leg. Four minutes. Jorgensen kneed the face and the leg and the body. Jorgensen tried to go for a guillotine. Curran kneed the body breaking free to the clinch. Three thirty-five. Jorgensen got a beautiful single-leg takedown to half-guard after catching a knee perfectly. Three fifteen. Three minutes as they stood, Jorgensen kneed the body and ate an uppercut counter, Curran wanted a guillotine as they scrambled, they stood to the clinch, Curran was stuck in a front headlock touching the mat to avoid knees as he knelt. Two thirty. Curran escaped and they broke apart. Two fifteen. Jorgensen missed a big right. Jorgensen shoved Curran away. Two minutes as they clinched, Curran kneed the body. Jorgensen got a beautiful trip to the single-butterfly guard. "Elbow, Scott!" One thirty-five. Curran regained guard. Jorgensen escaped a triangle, replied with a good right hand. One fifteen. One minute. Curran swept nicely and turtled Jorgensen up sprawling out. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Jorgensen tried to hit a switch, Curran wanted a reverse triangle stepping over. The second round ended. 10-9 Jorgensen. Curran's corner sounded desperate, pleading with him to submit Jorgensen. The third round began. Curran kept pumping a jab missing. They exchanged nicely. "Yes, yes!" Four thirty-five. "Trip takedown!" Jorgensen landed a jab. "Beat him to the punch! That's my boy!" Curran landed a jab. Four fifteen. Curran landed a nice left hook and a blocked high kick. Four minutes as Curran landed a big right. Jorgensen landed a leg kick. "He's bleeding, Jeff!" Curran shook out his right hand after the last right hand. Jorgensen landed a jab and ate an inside kick. Jorgensen landed an inside kick and blocked a high kick. Curran landed a left hook and ate a jab. Curran's nose was bloody. He ate an inside kick nicely. Three minutes. "Mix it up!" Curran wanted that left hook. Curran missed a right uppercut. Two thirty-five. Jorgensen landed a right uppercut of his own. Jorgensen stuffed a single to the clinch and kneed the body three times. "Take him down!" Two fifteen. "Short elbows!" Jorgensen kneed the body twice and the thigh twice. Two minutes. Jorgensen kneed the body. Curran stuffed a nice trip attempt there. "Take him down, Scotty!" Jorgensen kneed the leg three times. Curran stuffed a trip. One thirty-five. Jorgensen kneed the thigh. "Elbow, Jeff!" They broke. Curran landed a body kick. One fifteen remaining. Curran landed a jab. One minute as Curran landed a nice left hook and landed a right uppercut. Jorgensen landed an inside kick there. Curran missed a high kick. Curran slipped a jab. Thirty-five. "Take him down!" Curran landed an inside kick. Jorgensen sprawled stuffing a single. Curran pulled half-guard. Jorgensen passed to side control with fifteen. "Finish hard!" Curran regained guard as the third round ended. Curran helped Jorgensen up and hugged him, raising his hand. Curran apparently broke his right hand in the bout.